What You Want?
by Amethyst Archangel
Summary: Okay… So Wataru has a rather odd dream, with brings him to a reality he’d never want to live in. And everyone seems to be acting… Strange. Oh what to do, Wataru?


_Would Ya Rather?_

Okay… So Wataru has a rather odd dream, with brings him to a reality he'd never want to live in. And everyone seems to be acting… Strange. Oh what to do, Wataru?

_Le disclaimer! I do not own Sister Princess! But I do have the right to remain silent. For everything I do and say here will be used, and recorded by 'Them'. _O

Wataru had quite the stressful day. Sisters here and there, all had wanted to be with him at once. "Never has it been like this for a long time…" he thought, heading for his room. As he climbed into bed, he reached for his silver camera. "Sometimes, I wonder what it would be like if things were… Different." He phrased that last part in a very 'precise' way. "Yeah… Sometimes different is a good thing…" he said with a smile, and a yawn. Soon after, he fell into a deep sleep.

Standing right outside his door were RinRin, Yotsuba, Chikage, and Sakuya, "You hear that, girls? He doesn't want us to be us!" RinRin crossed her arms. "And after all of those gadgets and gizmos I made him…"

"It seems more like Brother dearest is a little cranky today," Yotsuba stated. "Maybe… We were overdoing it?"

"I think Dear brother just needs some sleep." Sakuya stated. "He's almost always cranky nowadays." The four girls nodded their heads in unison. "If only we could convince him that we're the best he'll ever have."

"He knows we're the best he'll ever have." Yotsuba replied. "Just sometimes he doesn't know it!"

"Then maybe we should… 'Teach' him a lesson." Chikage spoke up. The three others looked at her. "A nice sleep will do him some good… But perhaps projecting a nightmare can bring him to justice?" the girls exchanged glances.

"Yeeaah… But how can we do that, without waking him up?" RinRin asked.

"It's easy… I'll just need your assistance." The four girls all gathered together, planning out their hoax.

* * *

An hour later, the four snuck into Wataru's room. He was sleeping soundly, and peacefully. Sakuya and Yotsuba watched him quietly, as RinRin and Chikage set up their system. Sakuya turned to face them. "How's it coming along?" she whispered not to stir him. RinRin gave her a thumbs up.

"Awesome. All we need now is Chikage." Chikage smirked. Right under Wataru's pillow, Chikage snuck a white tag directly beneath his head. The tag let out a soft glow.

"This spell will bind him into sleep, until he wakes. And with RinRin's simulations encoded through his mind, this should work with no problem." Attached to Wataru's forehead were small-wired connections. "And since he cannot wake up, he won't even notice the wires on his head, lea-" Sakuya interrupted.

"What about when Dear brother wakes in the morning?" Chikage regarded RinRin.

"When he wakes up, the cords will fall off, and sneak under his bed. See?" RinRin pointed to the electronic box where the wires emerged under the bed. Yotsuba and Sakuya nodded. "Now, let's get some sleep!" As they left his room, they shut the door. Seconds after they departed, the simulations began to take effect.

* * *

In Wataru's dream… 

Wataru was floating on a gigantic marshmallow. He sighed. "Nothing… And I mean _nothing_ can disturb me now…" Just as he was about to spend his entire night sleeping on an over-sized mallow, it began to crumble. He soon found himself falling from the sky, back onto the streets of Promised Island. "IT CAN'T BE TRUE!"

Ka-thump!

He rubbed the back of his head. "Back home, huh…" he shrugged, and began to walk to the kitchen. "Hey… I'm up-" his eyes widened. "It's… a mess!" There was garbage spread all over the ground. "Oh my gosh… No one… Is anyone here!" he ran up and down the stairs. "Hello! Is anyone here!" He began to panic. "What if… Something happened! Oh my gosh…" he thought of the possibilities. "An invader? Or… A TORNADO!" He stopped. "…Tornado? No… That's a little farfetched." He began to calm down. "Okay… Let's see… No one's here… House is a mess… Nothing…" He felt a cold hand on his shoulder. For a minute, he assumed it was Chikage. "Chi-" And, well, he got Chikage. "Uh… Chikage?"

She stood behind him. HOWEVER… She wore a tie-dye shirt pulled together in the back with a piece of string, a red and blue bandana, a pair of 'tight' leather pants, and junky sneakers. Her hair was tied in thirteen different uneven, messy ponytails. She knelt down before him, blowing a large bubble in his face. It popped at a rather disturbing volume. "Whatcha doing here in da middle of this here junkyard? Y'should be off goin' to school like yer old folks." She smirked, messing up his hair with her right hand. He twitched.

"…Chi… Kage?" he stuttered, standing up and backing away. "Is that you?" She smiled, and crossed her arms.

"Sure, they call me Chikage. But ya'll can just call meh 'Chiky'. Whatcha so confuzzled 'bout, darlin'?" she giggled, and progressed toward him. "Are ya still in yer right mind? Kinda lost my own here a couple'a months or somethin' ago, y'see…" Wataru quivered nervously. _…Darlin?_ He thought silently.

"Wait… What happened to your tarot cards!" she quirked a brow.

"Don't know nothin' 'bout no silly card games, darlin'. But I play go fish. Ever play poker, sweets?" But as she turned to face him, he was already long gone.

"Chikage!… I need to find CHIKAGE!" He was running down the streets, in search of his other sisters. As he began to slow down to catch his breath, he realized something up ahead. "Aria!" He was relieved. "Finally! Aria!" She turned around. He ran up to her. She was wearing her usual dress and outfit: but no umbrella this time. He smiled. "Aria… Thank goodness! What happened to everyone?" She smiled.

"Idunnoknowmonfrere,buthaveyaevernoticedhowincrediblyfastcarsare?TheyarealllikeWHEEEEEEEEEEEE" she ran around in circles around him. He tried to keep track of where she was, but lost count at how many times she had circled him.

"What… Did you say?" he asked. She stopped, and shrugged.

"CARS. CARSAREREALLYFAST! REALREALREALFAST!" she made weird car noises. "Engine ignition…gas in check… WE'RE READY FOR TAKE OFF! VRROOOM!" she continued to circle around him. He watched, his mind about to explode.

"Er… I… Gotta go…" He snuck off, leaving the hyper-active, out of character sister alone. Running down the street again, he wondered. "What to do… What do I do! WHERE ARE THE SISTERS I KNOW AND LOVE!" he stopped. "Kaho?" he walked up to her. She was sitting in the corner of a small alley. "Kaho…? Is it you?" She turned around, her eyes big, round, and hamtaro-like. He just stood there. _This can't be good…_He thought.She sighed. Sappy piano music began to play in the background.

"Oh nothing, my sweet brother… Just… I'm… All… _Alone_…" She sang, standing up. As if acting in a Broadway musical, she danced sadly down the sidewalk. "Alone… And no one is here, holding this hand of mine… But I know… There is still HOOOOOOPE!" She continued, singing at an unusually high-pitched soprano tone. He covered his ears.

"My ears! They're BLEEDING!" he ran off, as she continued to sing about her solitude. He journeyed on, checking his ears every few seconds. "What… Happened? I've only been asleep for a full night…" He had assumed. But shrugged, continuing to walk away.

End of chapter one 

_Heh heh. x) I hope you guys enjoyed it. More to come soon! I accept criticisms on this! See you in chapter II!_


End file.
